Fighting always leads to something
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Swan Queen prompt: It's no secret, Regina and Emma fight but lately their fighting has been leading to more.


Mayor Regina Mills was a woman that liked order, perfection and above all else, organization. She wanted things to go her way and when it didn't, sought the best way to make sure they did.

She liked every piece of her life to resemble that, much like a black and white chess board, each square the same size, the black and white never mixing, the pieces center perfectly in the four wall prison until someone came and moved it to the next square. When it was unorganized, pieces were removed, once more restoring a perfect balance.

Everything was the way it should be in Storybrooke, Maine.

That was until Emma Swan came to town and decided to screw up every inch of her life and it all seemed to start with an argument and a kiss.

**The first time. **

Each encounter was a constant fight whether it was about Henry, her presence in Storybrooke or Emma's existence on this Earth. Regina enjoyed taking shots at the blonde, it leaving her some satisfaction. She figured one of these times, Emma would take the hint and leave but she continued to come back and Regina was ready for a fight.

This fight the subject was Henry and they were standing in front of the Mayor's luxurious mansion. Regina was about to cut Emma down for being a pathetic excuse of a woman when she felt the blonde's lips against her own. Surprise took the Mayor and she reacted by slapping her on the face before storming past her. Emma winced as the door slammed shut in her face, her hand coming up to touch the cheek that was now screaming red. She figured she deserved it and wondered why she would poke the tiger.

Regina stood on the other side of the, fuming mad, her body practically trembling. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. That night when Henry asked to go out, to stay at a "friends" house, she agreed knowing full well he was going to see Emma. Regina called Graham over, wanting him to fuck her until she forgot about the kiss but even as her orgasm took hold of her; all she could see was Emma Swan's face.

Pushing Graham away, she turned on her side, pissed off.

**The second time.**

The next fight took place weeks later, coincidently about the kiss that had happened. Try as she might, the all might Mayor of Storybrooke couldn't forget it. Each time, her heart began to race and she felt warmth between her legs that just wasn't going to be satisfied by her own touch or Graham's. She stood in front of the deputy, yelling at her for thinking it was appropriate to kiss her. She barely noticed as Emma, who had given up on fighting back had moved in close to her, a look on her face causing Regina's eyes to narrow.

"Why don't you just admit it you want me to kiss you again, Madame Mayor?"

The words rang in her ears, her heart pounding in her chest.

In that moment, she lost her voice as she realized Emma was practically on top of her. Before she knew it, she was the one that pressed her lips to Emma's, kissing her with a hunger. She felt herself hit the desk, Emma's thigh pressing in between her legs, a moan vibrating low in her throat causing her to snap into reality.

Regina left, quickly.

That night at dinner, Henry noticed his mom's faraway look and wondered what was wrong with her. She barely touched dinner and didn't say anything about the fact that he was talking about Emma. He went up to his room without a word, leaving her to sulk with a glass of wine.

**The third time.**

Dressed in black, eyes down, Regina watched as the casket was lowered in the ground, guilt and sadness turned her stomach sick. She had killed Graham out of jealous rage but that would be a secret she took with her to her grave. Across the way, she looked up to see Emma staring at her, a look of sadness on her face, tears dried on her cheeks. She forced her gaze downward, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She didn't feel good and knew it was going to eat her alive.

Emma followed Regina home, having let Henry go with Mary Margaret, just wanting to be alone.

"Your presence isn't needed, Deputy. Go home," Regina snapped trying to shut the door in her face but Emma pushed her way inside, another argument flaring up, carrying on a for a few minutes, Regina losing her composure more and more.

"You need to learn to mind your own business, Miss Swan and before you say anything, I am not your business! Now get out of my home!" Regina yelled, threatening to break.

"That's where you are wrong, Regina," Emma's voice was low as she once more invaded the Mayor's personal space. "You are my business. Why do you think I've been so adamant to stay here? You need someone, Regina. If you keep going down whatever this path you're on, you'll only crash and burn."

Regina growled. "How dare you. You know nothing about me!" She hissed, her eyes shooting daggers right through Emma's body.

"I know enough to know that you're suffocating Henry because you're so desperate for love, to be loved, to not feel alone." Emma looked at her, wondering when she had come to care about Regina so much. She figured it was what made her kiss her that day in the station.

Regina reached the breaking point in the fight and lashed out, her fist aiming for Emma's face for the second time in week. She almost made contact but the blonde was on her guard and caught her wrist and pulled her in close to her body. The Mayor fought her.

Emma took the plunge and captured her lips in a kiss, bringing her hand up to the back of her neck, holding the Mayor's head in place. She was happy when she felt the other woman respond to the kiss.

"Stop fighting me, Regina," Emma just about pleaded between kisses. She smiled ever so lightly when she felt Regina's body relax into hers and her arms wrap around her waist. "Let me in."

And, Regina did, though she refused to stop picking fights with the blonde. She liked the outcome of them.


End file.
